The Storm
by Ondori-Naramaki
Summary: -Smallfoot fic- For some reason Migo couldn't get the feeling out of his head that Percy had been avoiding him for the past couple weeks. Question was: why?
1. Avoidance

For some reason Migo couldn't get the feeling out of his head that Percy had been avoiding him for the past couple weeks. Sure he'd been all smiles when all of yetikind had walked down the mountain and introduced themselves to the humans, but Migo was beginning to suspect that was more of a diplomatic show on Percy's part rather than a reflection of his actual feelings, considering how after all the photos had been taken and all the fanfare over with he'd slipped out of sight without a word and Migo hadn't had a moment with him since.

Well, not a moment _alone_ anyway. Sure Percy made the trip up the mountain almost every day to hang out for a few to several hours, but never one-on-one with him; always with a big group. He'd introduce yetikind to all sorts of cool concepts and inventions. A process made a lot easier since he'd figured out how to communicate with them verbally. Something about Yiddish, or Yettish? Anyway who was Migo to yank him away from all that to selfishly demand his undivided attention? I mean, he'd considered it a couple times, but quickly swatted away the notion like it was a yak fly. Instead he settled for trying to get past the human's peripheral vision and into his actual line of sight as often as he could amongst the crowd that inevitably formed around the human, one time actually managing to catch his eye, but only for the briefest of seconds, as Percy looked away almost immediately after making eye-contact and made sure to keep his attention focused anywhere but Migo's direction while teaching everyone how to use this thing called a "zip line".

Okay, so now he knew it wasn't just in his head: Percy was _definitely_ avoiding him. And Migo needed to find out why, so he could fix it.

Luckily for him the perfect opportunity presented itself just the next day when some bad weather rolled in an hour or so after Percy had finished his climb up. Migo found him in the observatory, watching the blizzard taking place just outside, back facing him.

"Hey, uh, you doing okay?"

He saw the human visibly stiffen, but just the slightest bit, then deliberately relax. "Well of course I am; it's out there and I'm in here." Percy said with artificial nonchalance. "Why wouldn't I be?" He finished without turning to face him, back still to the yeti.

Migo ventured a couple steps closer as he went for the throat. "Well, it's just I've kinda been getting the feeling that you've been avoiding me?" He was expecting to be met with excuses, or flat-out being laughed at and told he was just being paranoid, not with the almost whispered words he got in response.

"You abandoned me." Percy said as he finally turned around to face Migo. "I thought- I thought I was going to die." His voice broke on the last word. "I thought you cared, but I was wrong." He turned away so the yeti wouldn't see the pools of tears forming in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"What, no! Of course I do." Migo replied, lurching forward and reaching out to comfort his friend, but pulling back at the last second—his outstretched fingers curling in on themselves—knowing his touch probably wouldn't be appreciated at the moment.

"Then why did you _literally_ hand me over to the stone guy, who put me in an ice cage?" Percy asked miserably, hugging himself and clutching his jacket tightly in his hands in an unconscious effort to reaffirm it was really there.

That gave the yeti pause, remembering that moment of weakness when he'd lied to the whole village in an effort to keep them safe, all the while putting a helpless Percy in harm's way in the process. "... I made a mistake." Migo began, gaze lowering to the floor momentarily. "I was convinced you were something you weren't and it was wrong of me to have given you up. I'm so sorry I ever put you in danger, and I'd give up my horns just to be able to go back and do things differently."

"... You really mean that?" Percy unfurled enough to turn around and look Migo in the eyes, allowing the yeti to see the moisture gathered on the other's small eyelashes, causing his heart to clench inside his chest.

"Of course I do; I'd never let anything hurt you." He reached out to lift the human's chin with a single finger almost the size of his whole head. "I'll protect you from anything that threatens to hurt you." He said with feeling in every word, bringing out of Percy a small, but genuine smile.

Which soon turned into a smirk. "Just like I did with you?"

Migo couldn't keep a chuckle from escaping at that. "Yeah, but maybe with a little bit less stabbing. And falling face first into the snow, unconscious."

That brought out a good chuckle in return, which devolved into some teeth chattering accompanied by some slight shivering, causing Migo's brows to draw. "Are you cold?"

"Well of course I am. Have you ever heard of warm snow? Or _ice_ for that matter?" Percy gestured around at the veritable ice cube they were currently standing inside of.

"What about the heat generator in your jacket?" Migo asks, remembering having heard about it.

"Got busted in the skeeball incident this morning." Percy replies easily, then worries his lip as he turns his head to eye the weather through the clear ice wall giving them a safe look into the outside. "I just hope this blizzard lets up soon; I can usually only handle staying up here a few hours, and that's _with_ this thing working." He taps his chest a couple times, causing a small spring to pop out of his jacket. Which he then pulls out the rest of the way and chucks behind himself. "And the weather being calm."

He had a good point, Migo thought. Too much longer up here and Percy would no doubt become a popsicle, just like when he'd first tried to take the human up the mountain. Hmm, he tried to think of a solution when one suddenly popped right into his head.

"Is the cold threatening to hurt you?" He asked with just the hint of a conspiratorial smile.

"Come again?" Percy asked, rightly confused.

"Is the cold threatening to hurt you?" The yeti repeated, as if it were something completely normal to say.

"Um, yes I guess. If you want to put it that way." He mumbled the last bit bemusedly.

"Then I guess that means I have to protect you from it." Migo affects a strange voice and straightens up to his full height, putting puts his fists on his hips much in the same way a superhero would.

"What? How?" Percy asks, now turning to once again fully face his friend.

" _I'm_ warm, aren't I?" Migo says with a self-satisfied smirk.

Percy merely raises an eyebrow in response.

* * *

 **A/N Wasn't Smallfoot such a good movie? I totally had to write a fic about it, and even started typing away on the drive home, lol.**


	2. Warmth

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and/or left a review! I wasn't expecting more than like 2 or 3 views and nothing else, so what a great confidence boost this had been. As your reward, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

"This should help." Migo says as he grabs a potted plant off the nightstand.

"Where did you get that?" Percy asks from his position cradled in the crook of Migo's warm, furry arm.

"Meechee brought it the other day. She said it was good for humans. Makes it easier to breathe when you're higher up than usual." He says, holding it up for Percy to take.

"Oh yeah, just like 'A Wrinkle in Time'. Smart one, that Meechee." He says as he accepts it, then pulls it to his chest to cuddle like a teddy bear, taking a good inhale of the fresh oxygen it provided all the while.

"Yeah," Migo responds to the last sentence with a hint of confusion coloring his voice, not knowing what that other thing was. "And I made a fire to make the room a little bit warmer at least. Even made it self-loading." He gestures at a hearth on wheels only to note he forgot to fill the feed tube with logs. "Oh, wait here just a minute." He says as he sets Percy down on his bed to load it. It only takes a minute or two, but when he turns back around he sees Percy shivering and looking just the slightest bit blue.

Migo was then struck by the reality of just how fragile this human was. Even his _bed_ turned Percy's skin to ice. Then again, his bed was kind of a _rock_ , so that made enough sense. But that just solidified how in need of Migo's body heat Percy really was at the moment because of the storm, which made the temperature even lower than normal—it seeming a little chilly even to Migo. "Woah woah, sorry about that." He said before quickly scooping up the tiny human once again, then rolling the fire closer before plopping down on the bed himself and lying down so Percy could sleep on his big chest.

"How are you so _warm_?" The red-vested one says as he practically burrows into Migo's fur, blowing a raspberry when some got in his mouth, but then shivering once again. Then Migo realized that Percy's back was still exposed to the cold, so he brought up his hands and covered the human's entire body with them easily, cocooning him in warmth.

Then he lifted the top of one just enough so he could speak to Percy. "Just one of the perks of being a yeti, I guess. How you doin' in there?"

"I feel like a gooey, toasty marshmallow." Percy said as he practically melted against him, no longer shivering.

"Uh... is that a good thing?" Migo asked, sincerely hoping it was.

Percy couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's confusion (and decide he definitely had to introduce him to s'mores at some point). "Yes, it means I am nice and warm now, thanks to you." He said through a smile, but his mirth slipped away when he remembered the inclement weather just outside which even made this necessary. "I just hope the blizzard doesn't stick around for too long."

Migo noticed the worried look in his small friend's eyes and was quick to reassure him. "Don't worry; I won't let you go until this storm passes. No matter how long it takes."

Percy looked up at his friend, touched by his words. Then a slightly mischievous look overtook the human's features. "Or until I need to pee."

"Or until you need to pee." Migo amended, smiling co-conspiratorially. "But then it's back to bed with you, mister!" He finished with a mock serious voice, causing both of them to fall into a small giggling fit.

"Hey, next time you come up the mountain would you like me to show you how to snow slide?" He asked when his laughter had died down.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. What is it?"

"It's when you get a flat rock big enough to stand on and use it to slide across the top of the snow, sometimes doing cool flips and tricks and stuff."

"Oh, I already know how to do that. Except we call it snow _boarding._ And we don't use rocks. Plus we need special shoes."

Migo thought it interesting how similar yet different their two kinds were. "In that case you want to have a race sometime? We can see which is faster: snow _boarding_ , or snow _sliding_."

"Sounds like a great time! I can hardly wait to make you eat my dust." Percy said as he got into a more comfortable position, now on his side, cuddling the potted plant.

"Yeah, except I don't think you'll be doing that because you'll be too busy eating mine." Migo shot back, then saw his small friend let out a big yawn and close his eyes. "Hey, have a nice nap, okay? He said as he put his hand back down, sealing in the warmth.

All he got in reply to that was some light snoring, which made him chuckle.

He was glad they were friends again.

* * *

 **A/N: Worry not, for this is not the end! I have at least one more chapter planned.**


	3. Picture This

**A/N: Thank you all for an awesome response to this story! Here is your reward of another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Migo!" Meechee shouts upon coming to a screeching halt just inside Migo's room, completely covered in snow, which she then shook off in a way quite reminiscent of a dog, small ice crystals flying in every direction. "You gotta help me! Percy's missing; I checked all over for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I know he came up before the storm blew in though!" She then clutched the hair on the sides of her head and began to pace. "Oh, what if he's buried somewhere, or he got crushed, or maybe he's even-"

"Sleeping?" Migo cut in, and upon seeing Meechee's questioning look he lifted one hand slightly to reveal the head of one sleeping human.

"Aww," Meechee began as she walked over to get a closer look "He's so cute~"

"I'll do you a favor and not tell him you said that." Migo chuckled good-naturedly.

"Oh, don't worry about that; I'll just tell him it's a mistranslation of the word _adorable_ ~" she cooed as she got close enough to see his details better. But just then the human started to shiver and she pulled back so Migo could re-cover him. "Wow, I guess you're kinda stuck here until the storm blows over too, huh?" She asked, seeing how just a few seconds of being exposed to the air caused the tiny human discomfort.

"Yeah pretty much, but I was prepared for that." Migo shrugged lightly so as not to disturb Percy.

"Aww, that's so sweet. How about I help out?" She takes a quick look around, eventually spotting the crackling fire. "Would you like me to stoke the fire?" She said, gesturing wide with both arms—like a gameshow assistant putting a prize on display—as she stood right next to it.

"Thanks, but I already have it on automatic."

She turns her attention to it in time to see a new log roll into place and start the fire up stronger again, revitalizing the flames with fresh fuel. "Oh," she said, surprised. "alright, well would you like some company?"

"Yeah, that'd be great actually; I'm not sleepy, but he sure is." He says, gesturing with his face towards where his small friend was napping away on his chest, currently hidden from sight beneath his large hands.

"Alrighty then." She says, grabbing a chair to put next to the bed and then settling down in it. She's silent for several seconds, looking like she wants to say something, but not knowing if she should. Before Migo can ask what's on her mind though, she speaks up. "So, I take it you two talked?"

"Huh?" Migo says, caught off-guard. "What are- what do you- I mean, how...? He trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"I could tell he was upset about something during his visits—even though he hid it pretty well—, so one time when just the two of us were hanging out together I let him know that if he had anything he wanted to get off his chest I was a really good listener, and he told me what was up, and wondered what he should do because of the whole 'harboring thoughts of discontentment with your friendship because of the sense of betrayal he still felt from during your deception of the village that you thought was necessary at the time, when you threw him to the veritable wolves to his doom in an icy prison while he was dying of elevation sickness.'" She said in one breath and in a manner as if she were discussing the weather. "I told him you guys should talk, but only when he was ready."

Migo blinked in response. "Oh, you two hang out together, huh?"

"Yeah, we're pals." She said, swinging her legs happily.

"Well, I guess I have you to thank that he actually talked about it at all because I have the feeling he would've dodged the subject until he was blue in the face if it wasn't for your help."

Meechee waves him off. "What are friends for?"

They talk for a few hours, Meechee catching Migo up on all the cool human things Percy has been relaying to her during his visits, as well as whatever else came up, when she noticed the temperature rise. She got up from her chair to peer out a window. "Hey, it looks like the storm finally cleared." She called back to her soon-to-no-longer-be-burdened friend.

"Oh nice." That meant that Percy wasn't in danger of freezing if Migo removed his hands anymore. Just to be sure though, he uncovered his small friend slowly, checking to make sure he didn't suddenly start shivering. Soon as he had him uncovered fully Migo heard a muffled high-pitched squealing noise coming from the side and turned his head to see Meechee covering her mouth.

At a questioning raise of one of his eyebrows she lowered her hands and explained "He's so adorable right now, I think I'm gonna die."

"What? I wanna see." Migo cranes his neck but he can only see the top of Percy's head. He strains his neck a bit more, but eventually gives it up as a lost cause. "No fair; I can't see, and I can't get up without waking him." He practically pouts.

"Hmm, I have an idea." Meechee says after a few moments of thought.

"Yeah?" Migo asks, hopeful.

"Yeah, he showed me how to capture still images of real life—called 'pictures'—that you can treasure forever with that little device he carries around with him all the time."

"What? That's awesome. How does it even do that?" He asks, excited and curious.

"It's complicated; I don't think even he knows exactly how it works. Just how to operate it." She says as she gets closer and tries to find the little rectangle visually, eventually spotting it barely peaking out the top of the small human's vest pocket. "Aha!" She quietly cheered so as not to wake him. "Now if I can just get to it..." she takes a quick look around the room for something she can use to get it out without disturbing the sleeping smallfoot, soon spotting a pair of tweezers, usually used for removing the occasional ice-splinter, but perfect for the task at hand.

She then uses it to remove the phone with nothing more than some light sleep-mumbling in response from Percy. Sighing in relief when he doesn't wake up, she turns the phone on, aims it, and takes a picture.

"Okay here, look." She says as she shoves it in Migo's face. Who then starts squealing upon seeing his tiny friend curled around the potted plant (still clutching it like a teddy bear), hair all mussed up from him moving around in his sleep, and mouth partially open with a little bit of drool hanging out.

"Aww, he's so adorable!" He squeal-whispers.

"I know!" Meechee replies in kind.

"Ooh, let's take some more!"

The two yeti then spend the next several minutes using different props to take more pictures, some selfies including all three of them after accidentally tapping the front-facing camera.

After they're finished with their impromptu photoshoot they review the pictures, scrolling through them one at a time, seeing one taken with Migo holding a couple fingers up behind Percy's head to make him look like he had yak horns, placing fluff in front of his face and angling the camera so it looked like he had a big white beard, completely surrounding him with small trinkets, Migo posing like he was an irate bear about to strike, Meechee pretending like she was trying to braid Percy's hair but being confused as to how since it was so short, and so on until eventually reaching the final one they took. "Well, that's all of them." Meechee informed, about to lock the phone.

"Wait," Migo said before Meechee pressed the button, having spotted something odd. "can you zoom in? It almost looks like his eyes are-"

"Excuse me," a squeaky voice interrupts.

"AAaahh!" Both yeti scream in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, and don't worry; we'll totally get to see their snow race if I can find the time.**


	4. Funny Business

**A/N Thank you to my lovely readers and reviewers, you inspired me to keep writing this fic. So without further ado, enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Both yeti scream in unison.

Percy covers his ears and closes his eyes at the sudden loud noise assaulting his eardrums, the potted plant rolling off Migo's chest from the loss of an arm to ground it, and the yeti catching it just before it smashes on the floor. "Ah, what's all the noise for?" Percy groans before inadvertently tilting to the side and rolling off the chest himself. Migo catches him too before he smashes on the floor, then places him back where he was like nothing happened, Percy seeming to not have even noticed the movement somehow.

"Sorry, you just surprised us is all." Migo equivocates after Percy had removed his hands from his ears when the human was fairly certain the loud noise wasn't coming back.

Accepting that as answer enough, Percy took in his surroundings slowly, Meechee scrambling to hide the phone in her big braid before he noticed it. "Where am I?" He asked after several seconds.

The two yeti looked at each other, confused at their small friend's confusion. "Uh, don't you remember?" Migo began. "There was a blizzard, and it was getting too cold for you, so we decided to take you to my room to get you warm." At Percy's slow blink of incomprehension he continued. "I slipped on an ice cube on the way over? Dropped you but caught you before you hit the ground? But upside down? Your 'pants' almost came off?" Migo started listing things in an attempt to jog the small one's memory, Meechee just looking back and forth between the two, idly wishing she'd been there to witness the events take place. "Ran into an ice wolverine and begged it not to attack and or kill us, but it turned out to just be made of wood? Gave you a potted plant so you could-"

"Oh right yeah, that whole thingy thing." Percy interrupts just before Migo exhausts himself of details. "Yes okay I remember now." He finishes, voice sounding a bit slurred as he blinked out of sinc.

When Migo merely raises an eyebrow in response Meechee steps in. "You uh, you feeling okay there, bud? You seem a little-"

"Oh, hi Meech, when did you get there?" Percy interrupts again, cocking his head at a funny angle while looking over at her.

"Uh, way before you woke up, are you okay?" She answers and asks in the same sentence, worried since she knows he definitely saw her right after he awoke.

"Yes, I'm as okey doki as a hokey smoky. Speaking of which I better get back down about now or my gingerbread will float away." He said, trying to wiggle his way off the big furry chest ineffectively. Migo grabbed ahold of him gently and set him down on the floor next to the bed. "Which way is Weast?" The small human then asked.

"Umm, I don't-"

"No worries, I'll just figure it out through astral telecommuting." Percy says, moving to take a step, but somehow seeming to entirely miss the floor with his foot. Luckily—with his fast reflexes—Migo was able to catch him before he hit his face on the hard ice floor and lost another tooth (something Migo still felt guilty about despite Percy having forgiven him immediately after being informed it was the yeti's doing).

"Well, he definitely doesn't look hokey pokey as a loki cloaky to me." Migo botches, using just a thumb and forefinger to hold up a now nearly limp, goofily smiling Percy by the scruff of his jacket.

"Hmm," Meechee crouches to scrutinize the Smallfoot up close. "I think he's been up here a bit too long, in conditions his body isn't used to. He should really go home as soon as possible." She says, standing back up.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Migo readily agrees with her assessment, then eyes Percy somewhat worriedly when the human lets out a few giggles for seemingly no reason. "but I don't think he's exactly in a state to go jumping off a cliff at the moment." He adds, grimacing when he notices Percy trying to walk while still dangling in mid-air, like a dog someone just pulled out of a swimming pool.

"What do you- oh that's right, you don't know about it, do you?" Meechee says.

"About what?" Migo asks, confused.

"Well, we created a system that utilizes these fascinating contraptions called 'pulleys' and a long length of rope that can be used to travel down the mountain with a much lower possibility of hitting your head on a rock at high velocity than free-falling offers. As a bonus, you can also come back up almost just as easily." Meechee explains with a single finger in the air.

"Oh, well that's awesome! And really explains how he's able to come up here more than once a week." Migo mumbled the last part to himself before trying to set Percy down, only for the human to act as if he was comprised entirely out of pudding, looking very much akin to a marionette with its strings cut by the time Migo decided to give up, and switched to just cradling him in his arms.

"Yeah, but I think you're right; it doesn't look like he'd be able to even use the pulley system in his current shape, so I guess we'll just have to help him." She declares, fists on her hips in a pose reminiscent of a superhero.

Several minutes later Migo had Percy strapped to his front in a sleeping bag—just like the first time he brought the small human up the mountain—and he stood near the edge of the cliff, now attempting to strap himself into a weird "'Harness' is what you called this thing, right?"

"Yup!" Meechee replied. "It's to attach yourself to the rope so if you lose your grip you won't plunge to your possible death." She finished strapping herself into her own harness before looking up and seeing how tangled up Migo was, not knowing how to put his on. "Oh! Let me help you with that!"

She ran the short distance over to him and made quick work of the confounding thing, but in her haste ended up pulling the straps harder than she'd meant to. "Oh, is that too tight?" She asked upon seeing Migo's new hourglass figure and his eyes practically bugging out of their sockets.

"A little bit," Migo wheezed, then took a deep breath after Meecheee loosened his binds, before suddenly panicking and looking down, then sighing in relief when he saw his small friend wasn't also ensnared and summarily crushed, all the straps somehow having missed him. "Hey, you okay down there buddy?" He asked just to make sure.

"Heehee, there are little rope-colored snakes all over! I wonder if they are vehementnous~" Percy lilted while trying to reach for them, even though his hands were still inside his sleeping bag.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a 'maybe'." Migo giggled at his little friend's antics, glad that his precious cargo didn't get suffocated along with him.

"Okay as can be expected, given the circumstances at least." Meechee agrees as she clips a metal loop onto part of Migo's harness.

"Ooh, what's that?" He asks, eyes dilating slightly at the shininess of the object as his finger hovers near of its own accord; wanting to touch, but not daring.

"It's called 'steel', and it's an alloy; an amalgamation of different elements harnessed from less refined matter, such as stone, with the impurities removed to make it less susceptible to breakage." Meechee explains excitedly. At Migo's blank stare and double blink of incomprehension though, she decides to change her wording slightly. "Basically stone has a bunch of tiny extra-hard pieces hidden in it, and they take all those and mash them together to create something stronger than stone itself."

"Oh wow, that's so cool! But it sure sounds like a lot of work." Migo says, eyebrows raised minutely.

"Yeah, I don't know how they do it." Meechee wraps a finger around her chin, thinking to ask Percy more about it when he's lucid, which brings her back to the matter at hand. "Anyway, you're all set! Time to get this little guy home." She announces, giving the cocooned human a couple pats on the head with a single finger, producing a few giggles from the ginger-haired one.

"Agreed." Migo agrees. "Quick question first though: how exactly do you work this thing?" He asks, picking up one of the piles of rope.

A few minutes, and one thorough explanation later, has the two yeti and their charge repelling down the snowy cliffside, Meechee explaining more about the project as they make their descent. "We set up a few lines so multiple Smallfoots or yeti can go up or down at the same time and we're even working on a way to make it automatically move, maybe even add a platform. "I was thinking of calling it a 'riser', but Percy said it already had a name and was called an 'Elevator', which—let's be honest—does sound pretty cool." She pauses. "Now that I think about it though, both those names only mean to lift up, but half the contraption's function would be to lower you too. Maybe it's because ascending is at the forefront of people's minds since it usually takes a considerable amount more effort than descending does." She rambles, thinking aloud.

Percy picks then to speak up "I am a caterpillar about to spread my mighty wings!" He proclaims as he wiggles around. "Watch as I clear long distances with ease!"

"I think you're skipping a stage there, pal." Meechee responds with a chuckle when he neglects the whole pupa stage of the evolution.

This causes Percy to deflate slightly, looking put out, "Oh, you're right." only for him to recover immediately and jubilantly shout "I need chocolate first!" while flexing his midsection out, attempting to splay himself out like a starfish.

"Shh," Migo shushes through a smile, trying not to laugh at Loopy Percy's antics. "You're gonna cause an avalanche."

They miraculously make it to the bottom of the cliff unscathed and start to head over to Percy's domicile after removing their gear—which proved to be a lot easier than equipping it had been—but pause when they come to a sudden realization. "We don't know where he lives, do we." Migo and Meechee state more than ask in unison.

* * *

 **A/N Chapter 5 is in the works, lemme know if you want it to keep going!**


	5. Destination

**A/N Hi all! I present to you: the quarantine-fueled next chapter! I uh, don't actually have extra time on my hands because I'm supposedly "essential" now, and therefore am still working my usual hours, BUT all the peeps putting out new chapters because of it got me all inspired, so here ya go! Enjoy~**

* * *

"How are we supposed to figure out which one of these boxes he lives inside of?" Migo gestures at the many buildings stretching out in front of them, shrouded in darkness from the sun having recently set, with nary a Smallfoot around from which to ask directions (not that they could actually be understood by the lay Smallfoot [Percy seeming to be the only one who could actually speak with the yetis so far]).

"Yeah, and in his current state we can't exactly ask him where his home is." Meechee adds.

"Haha," Percy laughs from his position cradled in the crook of one of Migo's arms now that the baby carrier-esque sleeping bag situation was no longer necessary. "that's a funny word: 'home'~"

"Mapping route to 'home'," a small square of light from a band on one of the smallfoot's wrists comes to life and starts talking to them. "the approximate arrival time via walking is 8 minutes. Continue straight forward for two hundred feet, then take a right and await further instructions."

"Oh, well that's convenient. Think we should trust it?" Meechee is suddenly _right there_ , crouching down and eyeing it suspiciously from approximately 2 inches away.

Migo backs up a step just in case she decides to try anything drastic (which also serves to prevent Percy's sudden grabby-hands from making contact with Meechee's horns). "Well, he probably wouldn't wear it if it was evil, right?" He logics.

"Hmm, good point." She concedes, straightening to an upright position once again.

That settled, they follow the mysterious voice until it says "Arrived at destination." And the light turns off.

"Well, guess we're here." Migo announces, looking at the rather large building before them.

"Now how to get in..." Meechee wraps a finger around her chin in thought as she inspects the front door scrutinously.

"Oh, that's easy!" Migo whispers excitedly as he reaches for the doorknob with his sole currently unencumbered limb. "You just turn this thing and-"

 _snap_

The doorknob breaks off in his hand and the door swings open toward them.

Migo freezes in place and glances warily down at Percy, only to release a sigh of relief when he sees that the small human was asleep. Migo would just apologize later. And also ask him how doors actually worked so he didn't break it next time.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Meechee asks.

"Not exactly, but at least we're in!" Migo chuckles nervously as he bends down to pass through the aperture, which the yeti was somewhat shocked he could actually fit through considering how tiny most of the buildings in the Smallfoot village were. Perhaps Percy picked this one out with them in mind in case they ever wanted to visit. If so, that was very thoughtful of him. The yeti smiled down at his snoozing friend.

"So, where does he sleep?" Meechee asks, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess we should just look around until we find something that looks like a bed, but really really small?"

"Yeah, good idea." Meechee responds as they head off in a random direction. They soon stumble upon a room that is mostly furnished with what looked like places to sit. There's something off about it though.

"Why does all the furniture face towards that black box at the end?" Migo questions while scratching his head.

That's right; all the sitting places seemed to be arranged in a way that would allow the weird black rectangle on an alter-looking thing to be seen by all. "Do you think they worship it?" Meechee whispers while leaning towards her friend, not removing her gaze from the mysterious object.

"Probably." Migo responds in kind.

...They both slowly back up, and head in a different direction, deciding that not being in that room for longer than necessary would probably be in their best interest.

They eventually find the what they're looking for (after entering a strange white room with a really weird bowl of water sticking out of the wall, and a big tub—most likely used for cooking large amounts of soup—hidden behind a curtain), and upon seeing the bed both yeti let out an unbridled squeal, causing Percy to suddenly snap out of his sleeping state.

"I swear I've never been to Dallas!" The smallest of the group yells before calming down and then muttering "who'sadingawha?" while looking blearily up at his vertically endowed friends.

Meechee claps a hand over her mouth and Migo let's out an apologetic chuckle. "Oh, sorry about that, bud; it's just us."

In response Percy merely attempts to burrow into Migo's fur to go back to sleep upon realizing they weren't in imminent danger or anything.

"Woah there, little guy;" Migo gets out between giggles at the ticklish sensation the movement causes. "I think it's time you slept in your actual bed for once." He finishes while holding Percy out at arms length by his pits, like a parent would a fussy child.

"Here, let me help." Meechee says while making her way to the far side of the bed to pull the covers back, now that Migo was a bit too laden to do it himself.

"Thanks, Meech." Migo says as he steps up to the bed, Percy swinging his legs back and forth all the while, which catches the attention of his carrier and gives them pause. "Uh, quick question: are Smallfoots supposed to wear their foot coverings to sleep?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. How about we take one off and leave the other one on?" Meechee suggests. "That way we're guaranteed to be at least half right."

Hmm, that made sense. "Good idea." Migo says before holding Percy out towards her. "Do the honors?"

"I'd be honored to." She says before carefully removing one boot, then searching for a place to put it. She eventually spots a wooden box with several pull-out compartments and pops it into the top one for safe keeping. When she turns back it's to the sight of Percy clinging to Migo's outstretched arm like an ice-koala to a tree branch.

"Uh, help?" Migo implores.

Meechee bites her lip in an attempt to stave off some much deserved chuckling at Migo trying to gently pry Percy off to no avail.

"I think we'll need to go about this a little differently." She informs her yeti friend before shifting her attention to her tiny one. "Hey Percy~" she cajoles. "Don't you want to sleep in your nice- oh my gosh this thing is **soft**." She gasps after her hand sinks down when she applies some pressure to the cloth-covered rectangle. " _So much_ softer than a rock."

"Really?" Migo questions. "Oh my goodness this thing feels like a _cloud_ ~" He squeaks out as tears of awesome are brought to his eyes after he pats the bed himself.

"Hmm, we should really think about upgrading some of our village's furnishings." Meechee mutters, mind already thinking of ideas for ways to make it happen.

"Rocks is bad for your back. And your soul." Percy informs with a sage nod.

"I think you're onto something there, little guy." Migo agrees.

"I'm always right~" Percy slurs before melting off Migo's arm as if he were a pile of goo and not a living being, pooling softly onto the bed. Then he started to pat at his chest, seeming to either be hamboning, or looking for something. "Where's muh phone?" Well, that answered that.

"Oh," Meechee pulls the small rectangle in question from her plait and holds it out to him. "It came out of your pocket while you were sleeping." She explains—leaving out the part where she was the one who removed it—before sharing a co-conspiratorial smile with Migo because they know it's both the truth and a lie. No harm done though!

Percy manages to grab it on the second try, and then plops it onto this round disc (on the third try) with a wire coming out of it that went somewhere they couldn't see. Then the phone's screen lit up and showed a little battery.

"Oh, it's a device that refills the phone's electrical charge via contact!" Meechee announces. "I wonder how it works..." She leans in to inspect it from closer.

"Well, we can probably ask Percy later, but I think it's about time for him to go to sleep." Migo says as he starts tucking the blankets around said smallfoot.

"Oh yeah, good idea." Meechee agrees, getting to work on Percy's other side.

"We need to hang out again sometime, we haven't hanged out in forever." Percy slurs, directing his statement to the bigger of the two yeti ensuring he was snug as a bug in a rug.

Migo gives a small smile, happy they were on good terms once again. "Yeah bud, maybe we can have that snow race we were talking about when you're feeling up to it."

"And I can be the judge in case it's a close call." Meechee suggests.

"Tha' sounds handy dandy~" Percy murmurs before his eyes slip shut and light snores fill the room.

The two yeti just stand there creepily watching him sleep for a few moments before deciding it was time to leave.

"Well, time to get going I guess." Migo says as he starts heading out of the room.

"Yeah, I know, I'm right behind ya." Meechee says distractedly, still staring at the snoozing Percy while making her way to the door when suddenly *crack* "Ow!" She quickly covers her mouth, hoping she didn't just wake Percy with her yell. Luckily he just mumbles something unintelligible before going back to snoring. Relieved, Meechee looks at the door to see what happened, then notices two horn-shaped chunks missing from the top of its frame.

Oops.

"You okay back there, Meech?" Migo calls back.

"Yeah, I'm good! Great actually! Um," she scoops the pieces up and looks around frantically for a place to put them. "I'll catch up with you in just a sec!" Just then she spots a strange lidded vase and pops it open, depositing the pieces of house into it quickly, causing a plume of powder to puff out, making her sneeze. "Wow, the flowers must've been in there so long they turned to dust." She peers in to note the container was nearly full of the stuff. _That's a_ _ **lot**_ _of flowers_ , she thought to herself as she jogged to catch up with her friend, making sure not to damage any more of the house on her way out.

"After you," Migo says with a flourish by the front door, only for Meechee to practically run out past him.

"Thanks!" The blur says to her friend as she speeds by.

"...No prob?" Migo replies, momentarily confused before deciding she was probably just excited to get back home. He then shuts the door and starts off, only to halt mid-step when he hears the telltale creak of it reopening.

Oops.

He then tries to close it about another 20 times, hoping it will stay shut, to no avail. "Guess that little knob thing was important." He muses, poking his eye through the hole that used to house it.

"Everything okay back there?" The seemingly ant-sized yeti calls back from afar.

"Yeah, good!" Migo shouts back in surprise, swiftly hiding the door with his body. "Great actually! Um, I'll catch up with you in just a sec!" He then looks around frantically for a way to fix it, but all he sees is snow, snow and more snow.

...

"Oh, that's it!" He whisper shouts in triumph as a figurative lightbulb goes off before scooping up a big armful of the cold white powder and dumping it in front of the door, successfully keeping it shut. "There." #ProblemSolved. He then dusts off his hands and runs off to catch up with Meechee. "Wait for me!"

* * *

 **A/N Well, there ya go! Hope it was worth the extremely long wait, lol. Next chap should include dat snow race~**  
 **Anyway, let me know what you thought! And remember, reviews give me life~**


End file.
